Grey Valentine
by AngelFace24
Summary: Ana and Christian spend their first Valentine's Day together. Post Freed
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Day 2012**

Ana's P.O.V

I wake up to the smell of rose filling my nose. Slowly opening my eyes, I see white surrounding the bedroom and I feel like I'm in the clouds. I open my eyes fully and see the white roses around me. I turn my head and look over my belly to see white roses around the bed. I reach over to the nightstand and pull a rose from one of the bouquets. I smell it and smile at the romantic gesture. My husband knows how to spoil me.

"You're up. Finally." I turn to the chair at the corner to see my husband dressed in a tailored grey suit smiling at me.

"Christian where and how did you get all of these?"

"I told the florist that I needed roses for everyday I've been in love with my wife. Let's just say I helped pay for her daughter's first car." He walks over to me and I get on my knees to move towards him. We stop in the middle of the rose barrier between us standing on stilts. He takes my face in his hands ans kisses me on the lips. His hands move down and caresses my large baby bump over my rose pink nightgown.

"You are becoming more of a romantic Grey."

"I'm a very loving man with a . .Wife" He kisses with every word making my legs like jelly.

"You're temping me into pulling you onto this bed."

"Delayed gratification . Today's our first Valentine's together and I want it to be special for us."

"Even with my watermelon belly." I say cradling my six-month belly in my hands.

"This belly was made from us loving each other." He lays his hand on mine and lifts my chin up to face him."You growing life inside you is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I can't resist you." He kisses me and bites lightly on my lower lip and I do the same with his upper lip. My sexual stamina has been rising since I got pregnant. We've had our hands all over each other and Christian has been enjoying every minute of it.

"Are you sure you don't want a preview?" I run my hands up to his groin.

"Ana." He tries to resist but his grin says yes.

"Just to hold you over until later and to thank you for the flowers." I buckle his belt and pull down his pants to view his erection semi hard through his boxers."Little grey has other plans."

 **SIP Publishing**

I sit in my office reading though the calendar for Boyce Fox's book tour. I have my hands on my belly as I sit relaxed in my chair in my olive green drees. I hear a knock at the door and see Hanna walking in carrying a red dress in a dry cleaning bag.

"What is that?"

"It came for you."

"But I don't have a red dress."

"It says it's a gift."

I turn my chair and sit up on my feet. I waddle over and she passes the dress to me. I look at the tag on it and read it. _For tonight. Thank you for breakfast this morning._ Of course Christian sent me a dress. He probably had this planned already but put the note on after the blowjobs we had for breakfast this morning. "The dress is beautiful."

"It does. I checked your schedule, you have a video conference with the publisher for Boyce Fox's book after lunch and you're free for the rest of the day."

"Okay good. Take the rest of the day off. It's Valentine's Day, go get ready for your date."

"Thanks Boss and thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." She walks out of my office and I take the plastic off around the dress. The maroon red dress was off the shoulders and was curved to show off my hips and my bump. My husband wants me to feel sexy and not just look sexy.

 **Space Needle Sky City**

After work, I changed into the red dress in the bathroom and Sawyer drove me. I doze off as the baby has been making me tired. I wake up and I look out the back passenger window to see that we've drove into the city and not outward to home. Sawyer gets out of the car and opens the door for me.

"Saywer, where are we going?"

"Your husband is waiting for you inside."

I step out of the car with my purse and we're in front of the Seattle Space Needle. Christian said he wanted to surprise me for dinner but I didn't know he would go this far out. I get in the elevator and go floor to floor until we get to the sky city reasteraunt on the top tier floor. I walk out and there's a waiter standing at the entrance.

"Mrs. Grey." He opens the door for me and Sawyer takes his stance outside. I walk in and walk through the place where I find Christian standing behind a candle lit table with rose petals around the table.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Grey."

"Mr. Grey, you have outdone yourself." I walk over to him and swung my arms around his shoulders. I kiss him and he kisses me back. He holds me in glhis arms with our noses tickling each other. He walks me to the table and sits me down in my chair. He sits in the chair across from me.

"So what do think?" He asks me smiling.

"It's very hearts and flowers. How did you find this dress for me?"

"I had Kate help finding one that you would like."

"It's beautiful. So what's on the menu?"

"Well done steak with potato wedges and vegetable medley. Part 1 of dessert is red velvet cake with buttercream frosting, your favorite."

"What's part 2?" I ask.

"The two of us and several pints of vanilla icecream." He grins at me and I lean over and kiss his lips. "Before we eat, I want to exchange our gifts."

"Okay." I reach in my purse and a pull out a medium red Manila style envelope. He pulls a velvet black box from his pocket.

"So I know you already have enough but I wanted this one to be special for you and the baby." He got a gift for me and the baby in such a small box? He slides it to me and I lay the envelope on my lap to open it. I pull the box open and it's a silver heart shaped locket with a silver chain. Inside the chain were it's hang is a heart shaped charm and pacifier charm. "It opens so you can put the blip's picture in it. The charms are for your bracelet.

"Christian it's lovely. This is beautiful, I love it. This makes my gift so tacky."

"Whatever your gift is I'll love." He holds my hand and I work the courage to hand him the envelope. He takes it and unties the seal around the top. He reaches in and pulls out a silver picture. "A picture blip,I love it."

"Look at it." I tell him and he studies it closely for a few seconds.

"What's the circle around there?" He pauses when he spots what is there. He turns it to me in surprise. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I know you didn't want to know but I know you wanted to. The nurse let it slip during my ultrasound so I figured my valentine would be from the both of us."

"We're having a boy."

"A little Christian Grey." He smiles so big and his eyes begin to well up. He gets out of his seat and gets on his knees in front of me. He gives me a long and fierce kiss on my lips. His hands go to my bump and he kisses it as well. He looks up at me and I bring his his head up to mine. We're nose to nose and I hold his cheek. He's so happy, he's crying tears of joy and he rarely cries.

"Thank you for making me a father and a husband."

"Thank you for making me a wife and a mother." He kisses me and hugs me so tight. The joy in his face was enough than any other gift I could ask for. My sweet fifty loving our precious baby boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's Day 2013**

Christian's P.O.V

I never thought I would be wearing an apron in my own kitchen. But I want to make this valentine's special for Ana and I. She had been on a buisness trip the last three days and is due back tonight so I figured we spend the night with Teddy and have some alone time after we put him to bed. It's our first valentine's together as a family. Teddy is nine months old and he's such a pure delight. He's a beautiful combination of me and Ana. He's sitting in his highchair eating his animal crackers as I cooked dinner. I'm not the best cook but Ms. Jones gave me the recipe with instructions for making steak and baked macaroni and cheese. The combination sounds odd but as a beginner, i do with what I can. I cooked small meals for Ana when she was pregnant but she was driven by her cravings to cook at the middle of the night. I take the macaroni out of the oven and set it down on the counter to cool along side the steaks I prepared. I take my apron off and set it on the hook. I pull the red velvet cake that Ms. Jones baked out of the fridge.

"Alright. You think mommy is going to like this Teddy?" He babbles at me and I laugh and kiss his cheek. He's in his little red and white stripped onesie while I wore my work shirt and dress pants. I set the counter with small white candles and some roses in the vase. I hear the door open and I take Teddy out of his highchair. I hold him close to my hip and hear footsteps coming to the kitchen.

"Hello." She walks in and sees the two of us.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"What is all of this?" She says open arms and surprised. I hand Teddy to her and she kisses his chubby cheeks.

"We made you dinner. I know you'd be tired after your trip so I figured dinner and a movie would be nice if you don't watching Shrek."

"Look at daddy Teddy, such a romantic." She has her hand on my cheek and she kisses me on my mouth."Thank you."

"I hope you have a appetite. I cooked steak and baked mac and cheese with red velvet cake for dessert."

"Looks like Teddy might get a baby brother after tonight." She says to me and it has my palm start to twitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentine's Day 2014**

Christian's P.O.V

I walk through the front door of my office after a long proposal meeting over new locations of Grey Industry. We currently have a location in New York and Chicago, we're now looking to expand to Los Angeles. I look at my phone and see a voicemail and text from Ana. I'm suppose to go home immediately after the meeting. It was suppose to be simply half an hour but it ended up running over an hour. I walk into my office and sit at my desk to listen.

 _"Happy Valentines Day Mr. Grey. Thank you for me and Teddy's pancakes and roses this morning. We're at the office and can't wait for our little boat trip. We love you."_

My beautiful wife. We wanted to spend time with Teddy this Valentine's day since he's more aware of things. An afternoon on the boat and dinner at sea is perfect. Ana was very scared about taking him on the boat since he's always running around. But I assure her that we'd have our eyes on him all the time and his travel crib will be with us. I open the text message and it's picture of Teddy sitting in his diaper with kisses all over his body with hearts around him. My little man is cute. I never thought I'd be the guy who loves babies. I can't wait to have another child and I'm going to tell her tonight that I'm ready to try for baby number two.

 **Seattle Pier Dock**

I pull up to the docks and see Ana with Teddy by the boat. She's in a rose pink mini dress as Teddy is sitting on her lap as she shows him the boats. I get out of the car and step out with flowers in my hand. As I walk, Ana spots me from afar. She whispers in Teddy's ear and sets him down onto his feet. He toddles his feet to me and I get on my knees and hold my arms out to him. As he walks to m, I see the writing on his shirt.

 _Best Big Brother_

I look at him still shock and my eyes go to Ana who's walking towards me. I lift Teddy in my arms and I look at him and he's smiling at me. "Ana, what is Teddy wearing?"

"You remember how I was getting over the flu at the ball and we had that dry spell?" I remember the ball for Coping Together last November. Ana was on antibiotics and she had just gotten better. We had the tradition of going upstairs to my old bedroom for a quick tryst.

"You mean?"

"We're pregnant." She let's her tears finally come out and I can't help but smile.

"How? When?"

"Those antibiotics messed around with my birth control shot. I took a test last week after I was late and went to Doctor Greene. I'm almost ten weeks along."

"We're having another baby?"

"We're having another baby." She says nodding her head. I pull her to me with my arm and I kiss her. Holding her and my son in my arms with our baby growing in her belly. Blip number is on it's way quicker than we thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine's Day 2015**

Ana's P.O.V

I walk into my office after a conference meeting with the different genre editors in Grey Publishing about the yearly quarter layout plan. I sit down at my desk and hear my phone ring. I look and see that it's Kate calling me, I answer the phone.

"Hey bug."

"Hey married Lady. What's up with you?"

"Just got out of a meeting with editors. What about you?"

"Guess who getting the front page of the Seattle Journal?"

"Oh my god, Kate that's great."

"I know. It's the main headline on digital and it's even getting covered by Variety."

"The story about the bust on human trafficking in the city."

"Yeah, that's the one. This is my first investigative case. This is the biggest story of my career."

"Kate I'm so proud of you." She's been working on this expose on this huge human trafficking ring through the northwest. This has been her passion project for the last five months. She wanted to get this story out there to the world.

"Thanks. Elliot's planning to take me out on the town to celebrate. We haven't been out without Ava in months. It'd be nice to be out as a regular couple."

"I know the feeling. What do you guys have planned for Valentine's Day?"

"We're going down to Salt Lake and stay at this resort. We're leaving Ava with Grace and Carrick."

"Well that sounds romantic. Christian is surprising me this year, he isn't telling me anything."

"Typical Grey. Well at least you guys still have the hots for each other."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That we weren't surprised when you told us you were pregnant with Phoebe."

"Whatever. Let's get lunch on Monday after we get back okay?"

"Alright. Have a good weekend hun."

"Bye." I hang up and I'm about to set my phone down when my phone starts to ring again. I look and see Christian's face on the caller ID.

"Hello Wife." I say answering the phone.

"Hello Husband."

"How's your day been?"

"Smoother than usually. I'm wrapping things up here and should be ready when you get here."

"I have Taylor and Mrs. Jones escorting them to my parents place. I'll pick you up at four."

"See you at four Mr. Grey." I hang up and set my phone down on my desk. I take one of my frames off the desks in my hand. It's a photo of Christian, Teddy, Phoebe, and I at Thanksgiving. It was our first holiday photo as a family of four. I smile looking at my toddler and newborn daughter in our arms. Christain couldn't stop smiling or playing with Teddy so he would calm down. These last four years have been amazing with Christian and I can't wait for the rest that are to come. I set the picture back down and go through my remaining tasks for the day.

 ** _Seattle SeaTac_**

We pull up to the tarmack of the airport where the jet is waiting for us. We step out of the car and walk onto the plane. When I step into the jet, I walk in on red rose petals all over the seats and floor panel.

"Christian this is so sweet."

"I wanted to keep it romantic for you."

"You already are. I can only imagine what you have planned for me when we land." I say as I sit down. He sits in front of me in the opposite seat.

"Well you have four hours to get a good nap cause I'm going to have you up all night tonight." He hands me a sleeping mask and I put it on for the fight. I lie back and rest my arms on the chair while Christain takes off my shoes and gives me a relaxing foot massage."Enjoy the fight."

"Oh I will." I say lying back in the seat enjoying my husband's pampering.

 _ **New York City, New York**_

I'm walking onto the steps of somewhere as Christian has me blindfolded. He holds my hands and walks me up a flight of stairs. I hear cars in the background and people around me. It sounds like we're walking through a lobby. We step into an elevator and we go through a couple of floors and I hear the ding go off. He guides me and walks me into the room.

"Okay Christian, where are we?"

"You'll see. Take off the blindfold." I take off the blindfold and my eyes open to a warm light room. My eyes see the sunset shining through the windows of our New York apartment. Rose petals up the stairs, pre-prepared dinner table set with candles. I see the ice bucket with champagne sitting on the island kitchen.

"You brought me to New York?" I say turning around.

"A visit has been long overdue. You and me for the weekend alone for the weekend." I jump on him and kiss him. Having the whole penthouse to ourselves uninterupted to ourselves is perfect."Do you like it?"

"I love it. Christian you're amazing."

"So, we have two days to ourselves. What's the first thing you want to do?" He moves his hands to my hips and holds them there.

"Well, I would be up for dinner but I really want to get a nap first." I say wrapping my arms around him.

"Meet too. Getting more than four hours of sleep is the go to right now. We can sleep for a little bit and after that, we can make dinner and go off to Soho to go dancing."

"Dancing?" I ask surprised.

"Yes."

"I haven't seen you dance since our wedding."

"I have many hidden talents Mrs. Grey." He suddenly lifts me in his arms bridal style."Off to bed Mrs. Grey." He says as he carries me up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Valentine's Day 2016**

 **Martha's Vineyard Resort and Suites**

Christian's P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping at the window. I open my eyes to the view of the ceiling above me. The sunrise caused my eyes to squint as I searched for the blanket. I feel the empty space next to me and realize Ana isn't next to me. I sit up immediately and look around in our suite for her and cannot find her. My nose catches the scent of cinnamon and pancakes coming through the door. Ana loves to make me breakfast on the weekends. I get out of bed and put on my sweatpants and white shirt that's scattered on the floor. Ana practically ravaged me as soon as we walked in the door. I open the door and see Ana in the kitchen flipping pancakes on the stove while Phoebe and Teddy are seated at the island kitchen eating their own pancakes. She's dressed in my navy dress shirt and boyshorts. Ana insisted on bringing them with us and it didn't bother me at all. We just had to be quiet in the other room while they were sleeping. She turns around and sees me watching her.

"Morning Daddy. Come eat, I made breakfast." I walk over to the island kitchen, kissing Teddy and Phoebe each on their heads.

"Hi Daddy." Teddy says to me.

"Morning Ted Ted." I sceruffle his hair with my hand.

"Mornin-ting Dada."

"Good Morning princess." I kiss her on the cheeks. I walk over to Ana and slap a kiss on her lips. I wrap my arms around her and lift her off her feet. She giggles in my grasp and kisses my cheeks.

"Yucky." Teddy giggles with his eyes closed. I set Ana down on the floor and take a good look at her. I can't believe I've been blessed with an amazing wife.

"What's with the big smile?" She asks me.

"Just happy."

"I like seeing you happy. This is from your kids." She reaches over to the counter and pushes two red blocks of clay. each of them have two hand prints in them with each of their names written at the bottom. I start to feel tears well in my eyes. Having these little momentos from their childhood make my heart grow more by the day. I'm reminded of my first father's day of when Ana made me a daddy book for all my memories with Teddy. She did the same with Phoebe when she was born.

"Are you crying?"

"Ana, this is beautiful. Thank you." I wipe the tears from my eyes and sniffle my nose. I've never been the person to be emotional but since Ana came into my life, I've become and felt more human.

"Come on softy. Let's get some food in you."

"Now who's highhanded?" I say and we laugh. We sit down at the side of the table between our children, me next to Teddy and Ana in between him and Phoebe. we each take a glass of mimosas and raise them to each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Grey."

"Happy Vaentine's Day." We clink our glasses together and have our family breakfast.

 _We walk out_ to the beach through the back of the hotel. This is the kids first time at the beach with us. The area is private for guests so it's safe for us to take them. Me and Teddy are wearing matching blue swim trunks while Phoebe wears a purple striped one piece swimsuit with her sandy blonde hair tied in two pigtails. Ana has on a two piece fushia bikini with a white beach camisole on, hiding from the sun in her sunglasses and tan beach hat. We walk holding hands as the toddlers walk in the sand together.

"This is the best Valentine's Day I ever had."

"You say that every year." She says as lays her head in the crook of my neck.

"This one is different. Our family is more than what I could ever imagine. I'm more happy than I ever thought I would be in this life. I never expected to to even have this. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're the best part of my life Christian. I had no idea what love was until I met you. I honestly am grateful for Kate that she got the flu that day."

"As she tells me every chance she gets. Almost five years and we're still in love."

"You are all hearts and flowers Grey." She holds my arm.

"You've had the effect on me Mrs. Grey." We look up to see Phoebe and Teddy running from the waves coming on the shore. "Come guys, let's play in the water." I grab Teddy's hand and Ana does the same with Phoebe. We run through the beaches where the water crashes and the sand is wet. We laugh as we enjoy our day together as a family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Valentine's Day 2017**

Ana's P.O.V

I walk through the office of Grey enterprises carrying a small picnic basket. I wanted to surprise Christian with a small date before we go to dinner tonight. Teddy is at pre-school and Phoebe's in nursery school. I arranged for Sawyer to pick them up later today as we don't get off work until five o'clock. I have a dress at the office to change into so Christian and I can go out to dinner and I can give him my Valentine's day present. I walk out of the elevator and up to the front desk of Christian's assistant.

"Afternoon Mrs. Grey."

"Hi Andrea. I'm surprising Mr. Grey with an improntu lunch during his break."

"Mr. Grey actually just left his doctor's appointment." An appointment? He already got his annual physical last month. Is something wrong and if there is, how bad is it that he doesn't mention it to me.

"He has a appointment today?"

"He didn't tell you?" Her face is surprised that I was unaware of his schedule.

"Is he seeing Dr. Callaway?"

"He's seeing a Dr. Moreno at Seattle Medical Center."

"Thank you." I walk away and back into the elevator. My head is spinning in circles. What isn't Christian telling me? Is something wrong that he has to go to a specialist. I walk back into the car and get into the front seat.

"Where to Mrs. Grey?"

"Seattle Medical Center."

 _ **Seattle Medical Center**_

Sawyer drives me to the hospital downtown and my heart is racing. I don't know what I'm about to walk into but whatever it is, I want to be there for my husband.

"Are you alright Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes. You can wait in the coffee shop and get yourself something. I may be up there for awhile."

"Alright Mrs. Grey."

I step out of the car and walk into the hospital. I walk up to the front desk and see a young woman in blue scrubs behind it. "Hi, could you tell me where I could find Dr. Moreno's office?"

"Yes. Just take the elevator to the fifth floor and check in with Urology at the desk." Urology? What would he be doing at a urologist. I thank her for the directions and go into the elevator. As I go through the floor, I silently hope that there isn't a life threatening cause for Christian to go to the hospital. My mind goes back to when Grandpa Grey passed last summer. He had survived the war, Veitnam, lung and prostate cancer. He had died from the lung cancer relapsing after Phoebe was born. He made eight-teen months before he died. Christian and Elliot had gone to their regular doctor's to get tested immediately and their tests came back clear when they told us. God, please don't let this be more than what it is. God don't let it be. I hear the elevator ring and walk onto the floor. I walk into a small doctors office and to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Moreno."

"Ana?" I turn around and see Christian walking from a hall. He's holding a plastic cup in his hand and his phone in the other. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to your office and Andrea told me you were at the doctor's office. What's going on? are you sick?"

"Ana, I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctor?"

"Dr. Moreno is a male fertility specialist." What? Why would he be going to see this doctor.

"Why would you be going to a specialist?"

"When we had the false positive, I thought about how fast we got pregnant with Teddy and Phoebe. I know we aren't planning on trying for a few more years but I needed to know that I wasn't keeping us from growing our family."

"So you're getting your sperm tested?"

"Yes."

I breath a sigh of relief and almost laugh at the answer."My god, Christian I thought you were dying. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Christian you could never disappoint me. We said whatever happens, we'll get through it together." I hold his face in my hands and he kisses the inside of my hand."If it doesn't happen when it does, we can take our time. We can have a surrogate and we can even adopt."

"You'll be open to adoption?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have you if it weren't for that."

"Oh Ana, thank you." He hugs me and I hold his the back of his head in my neck."I love to take you out to lunch but I have to take care of this sample first." He holds the cup up in his hand."It's just me going into a room and taking care of buissness."

"Okay. Do you need any assistance in there?"

"I think I'll be alright. I have your boudoir photos from this morning to assist me if needed." I look down and blush as he he speaks silently. I gave him a photo collection of seductive boudoir photos of myself. I had a private female photographer do them. Christian was almost drooling when he saw them. My sexual confidence has gotten more free as I years go by.

"I'll wait for you outside." I kiss him and I go to sit in the waiting area while he goes into the room to give his sample.

 ** _SeaTac_**

Taylor opens the door for me and I step out of car. Christian takes my hand and we walk to the landing area where the jet is. He has no idea what I have planned for him. I walk him over to the helipad and there is a black and red helicoptor.

"What are we doing here?" He asks me.

"We're taking it to Escala."

"You rented out a helicoptor?"

"No. I bought it. meet Charlie Tango 2.0." I hold up the keys to him and his eyes light up.

"Are you serious?" I nod to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mr. Grey." He kisses me and hugs me off my feet. I not the person to go above and beyond for gifts but I wanted Christian to have something he loves to do.

"You are definetely getting a deserving thank you tonight." He groans to me as he looks seductively in my eyes."Let's go." He takes my hand and helps me into the helicoptor.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Valentine's Day 2017 Pt.2_**

Christian's P.O.V

The thrill of flying again is surreal. After the crash, I feared of flying not by parinoia but by just the fear of my safety. I loved to fly but I've been scared. Going up again, I was slightly nervous but I wanted to do it. Flying over the city, I look over and see the lights and cars below. It reminds me of Ana and I's first date years ago. I'm so lucky to have her. This is beyond what the gifts she's gotten me. She always had trouble finding something to get me since I have everything. But all I need is her, Teddy, and Phoebe. We get to the top of Escala and I land the chopper on the roof of the building. The sun had just setted and the stars were out in the seatte sky. I turn the engine off and took my seatbelt off. I turn to Ana and helped her unbuckled her seatbelt.

"How did it feel?" She asks me.

"Amazing. I can't believe you did this."

"I knew you missed flying and wanted to give something great. So I invested in the stocks you got me for Christmas."

"Ana I love this. How did you pull this off?"

"Elliot helped me make the purchase and get it here. I tried to find one almost like it, the only thing different is the color."

"You're our amazing."

"You can tell me how amazing I am while we have dinner." My sweet Ana. My girl is so insattiable. I can't wait to have my way with her.

 ** _Grey Penthouse_**

The elevator door opens and we walk through the foyer of the apartment. I have my arm wrapped around Ana'a waist and her head rested on my shoulder. "Home Sweet Home."

"It's been a long while since we been here. I'm gonna take a quick shower and change."

"I'll get started on dinner." I kiss her forehead and walk into the kitchen as she goes upstairs.

I take off my jacket and set it on the counter. I open the fridge and take out some sausages to prepare dinner. I go to the pantry and take out some boxes of penne pasta. I take some pots pans and get to cooking. I never been the domestic type to cook and I'm the worst at it. During Ana's pregnancy with Teddy, she showed me how to cook because I wanted to cook for her and the kids. To me, I've become an ammatuer cook so It's safe to eat but Ana said I've gotten better. I turn the lights down low in the dining area and light some small white candles around the table. I put the pasta on the plates and cut the sausage in fifths, setting them on each plate. I bring the plates to the table when I see Ana walking down to stairs in a rose gold robe. Her hair was down and wavy past her shoulders. She's wearing the silver heart necklace I got her today around her neck.

"Something smells good." She says walking to the table.

"Figured I'd take a try at Italian again."

"I remember when you tried to cook for me after I got out of the hospital." She refers to when she was pregnant with Teddy.

"I almost burned a hole in the good pot."

"You were trying and you've gotten better." She rubs my shoulders and turns me towards her. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. "You are an amazing husband, father, and man. I'm so lucky to have you."

"You've given me so much Ana. Love, our little family, a home we built together. That's all I need to be happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss her forehead and hug her."Now let's get some food in your stomach." I pull out her seat and she sits down. I sit next to her and pour ourselves some wine into our glasses.

"So what did Dr. Moreno say?"

"He said my swimmers our healthy. My sperm count is high and mobility is on average. He told me to keep onto my diet and come in annual for my check ups."

"Well good. It got me thinking about us when it comes to having more kids?"

"What do you mean?" Is she considering having another child?

"I do want our own children with your hair and my eyes but I really want to consider maybe wanting to adopt."

"Ana, are you saying you want another child?"

"I want to adopt. I want us to give a kid the same love and nuturing we both got to have. What do you think?" She wants to adopt. I always wanted more kids and adoption was open to me but really thinking about, I want to give a child the same chance I have. My parents adopting me save my life and I've forever grateful for that.

"When do you want to start?"

"You really want to do it?"

"A child deserves to be loved and cared for. I want us to give that to who we can however we can." I take hold of her hand and kiss it.

"Christin, the process is going take some time before things could be official."

"I'm willing to wait." I grab my wine glass and she grabs hers. "To love and our family."

"To us." We clink our glasses and drink our wine over dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Valentine's Day 2018**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you." I sing to my newborn daughter in my arms."Happy Birthday Dear Olivia. Happy Birthday to you." I look up and see Christian standing by the door. "How long you been there?"

"Since your last lullaby. How are my girl's going?" He says as he walks to my hospital bed.

"Better now that I've gotten some sleep. This little lady definetlty has some lungs on her."

"Just like her brother and sister. I'm just happy you both are fine." He kisses my forehead in relief. I gave almost two weeks after my expected due date. She was conceived on the anniversary of when we met. We were in the middle of finalizing the adoption process when I found out I was nine weeks pregnant and four months into the adoption process. We thought about it long and hard and made the right decision. The delivery went by so fast. We went from trying to induce to me going to the hospital to me pushing out a nine pound six ounce baby girl.

"How's it feel to have another daughter?"

"A little scary but exciting and happy that we back at even now."

"This is not how I saw us spending Valentine's Day."

"My daughter being born is the best way to celebrate our love. Now who ever marries her is stuck with coming up with double the gifts."

"Well her first love will always be her daddy." We looked down at our newest addition. Her little body is wrapped in a yellow blanket and she's wearing special Valentine's Day onesie made by the hospital for the holiday. Her small brown hairs on her head and little nose are just like Christian's and her brother Teddy. We are hopelessly in love with this angel. We hear a knock at the door and see Grace creep her head in.

"I have some visitors here to see you."

"They can come in." Christian says to her and she opens the door wide. Two little kids running up to their mother while Grace holds a little brown haired baby boy. Five year old Teddy, Three year old Phoebe, and one year old Aiden. We adopted him when he was six months old and it all become official in just three months on Christian's birthday no less. We didn't let the system mess with us and we had our lawyer guide through the proper process and channels.

"MOMMY!MAMA." They all yell as they see me.

"Careful guys, your sister is sleeping."

"What's her name?" Teddy asks me.

"This is Olivia Grace Grey."

"She's beautiful Ana. Congratulations to the both of you." Grace says to me, making my eyes water. She hands Aiden over to Christian and the baby boy is happy to see him. He has been in the hospital with me for over eighteen hours.

"Thanks mom." Christian replies.

"Mama, when sisi come home?" Phoebe asks in her sweet voice.

"Sisi is coming home tomorrow afternoon."

"How are feeling after the delivery?"

"A little sore but that's what's expected of natural birth."

"Mommy, can we get food?" Teddy asks.

"Mom, do you mind taking them to the cafeteria?" Christian asks her.

"Of course. Come on kids, let's get you some ice cream." Grace takes the children's hand and they walk out of the room together. Christian sits next to me on the open part of the bed. We lie back on the bed together as we held our youngest babies.

"My two little miracles. Now this is the best present I ever had." He says to me as he holds my hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love."

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Grey."


End file.
